1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to modulating the output of laser optical systems, and particularly to a system for modulating the intensity of the output emission from a four-wave mixer used in real time holography.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
The process of phase conjugation by degenerate four wave mixing or real time holography and its potential applications have been the subject of considerable interest over the past several years. These applications include the areas of adaptive optics and laser communications.
In any practical optical system, it is often desirable to modulate, or change, the intensity of the light being emitted by the system. This has been done in the past by adding an electro-optic or acousto-optic modulator to an optical system. However, it would be desirable to be able to modulate the output of an optical system, and particularly a phase conjugate optical system, without the introduction of other optical elements or modulators. This would reduce the complexity of the overall system as well as its size and expense.